


Bits and Bobs

by Nara



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Crack, Ficlets, Flash Fiction, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Limericks, Multi, Short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-06-08 09:25:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6848821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nara/pseuds/Nara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of unrelated bits and bobs of InuYasha fanfiction. Will be updated sporadically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Limericks

There once was a little fox kit  
Who Inuyasha would quite often hit  
The kit cried “Kagome!”  
Who’d see if he was okay,  
And it all would end with a “sit!”

~~

There once was a demon slayer  
The man she loved was a player  
He would make a pass  
And then grab her ass  
And be struck by a withering stare

~~

There once was a monk with loose morals  
Who got into quite a few quarrels  
With the ladies he’d play  
But most ran away  
He could count on one hand his laurels

~~

There once was a boy with dog ears  
Who covered his insecurities and fears  
By being angry and yelling  
His posture and pride swelling  
So no one would ever see his tears

~~

There once was a girl out of time  
Who loved without reason or rhyme  
She brought them together  
Through tragedies they’d weather  
To make Naraku pay for his crimes

~~

There once was a kind, gentle priestess  
Who came back from the dead a bit soulless  
She was driven by rage  
This false life a cage  
And she wandered around feeling restless

~~

There once was an awful, evil man  
Who would do things just ‘cause he can  
The heroes arrived  
And though it seems contrived  
They stopped his wicked plan


	2. Karaoke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome goes out for Karaoke with her friends and learns a bit more about what she wants out of life

“Come on, Kagome! It’ll be fun!”

“Yeah, we never see you anymore!”

“Plus, Hojo will be there!”

Kagome made a face at that last one. The fact that Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi thought that would be the deciding factor in whether she goes or not meant they didn’t really know her that well. Not anymore. Kagome shook her head and sighed. Only coming back to the present for a few days at a time meant that she didn’t really know her friends anymore either. Maybe this was the opportunity she needed to get to know them again. She didn’t need to go back to the Feudal Era until Sunday, and seeing how it was only Friday…that made her decision for her. She wanted to hang out with her friends and see if she could be a normal girl for a while. Not that she really wanted to be normal, she wouldn’t change her time in the Feudal Era for anything. But it would make her friends happy, and she was sure she would enjoy herself, regardless of Hojo.

“All right, all right! I’ll join you!” Kagome made a fake exasperated face as her friends cheered.

“Great!” Eri said, “We’ll pick you up at eight. Remember, we’re going to a western style karaoke bar. So everyone can hear you sing! Make sure to bring your courage!”

~~

Later that night, the four girls and Hojo sat around a small round table at a crowded bar. The place was packed.

“Are you sure you’re okay being here, Higurashi? I know you get fatigued easily because of your illnesses, and so many people must be overwhelming” Hojo looked at her with concern.

Kagome smiled politely. “I’m fine Hojo. Thank you for being concerned.”

Hojo beamed at her and Kagome felt a little bad. She had no idea what he was thinking. Then Hojo stood up. “I think it’s my turn” As he walked up to the stage he smiled out at everyone and said, “This song is for a special girl in the audience” Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi squealed and glanced at Kagome. She sighed and hoped this wouldn’t be too embarrassing. Hojo took a deep breath and began singing,

_You might have been hurt, babe. That ain’t no lie. You’ve seen them all come and go…ohohh, I remember you told me, that it made you believe in no man no cry, maybe that’s why – Every little thing I do never seems enough for you, you don’t want to lose it again, but I’m not like them. Baby, when you finally get to love somebody guess what? It’s gonna be me!_

Yuka sighed and smiled at Kagome. “Isn’t this romantic? He’s singing to you!” Kagome glanced at her in shock. Was the girl actually listening to the lyrics of the song Hojo was singing? It was creepy! And much more forceful than she expected Hojo to be. This sounded more like something Kouga would sing. It’s true, she had been hurt by InuYasha. In fact, she was continually hurt by InuYasha, who definitely had a “no man, no cry” attitude. But they weren’t dating, even if she was in love with him. And Hojo did do a lot of stuff for her. It almost seemed as if this song was written about her! She still found it creepy, though. Saying that at the end of the day he was the one she was going to love? Not going to happen!

The song went on and kept getting creepier. Kagome shivered. When Hojo was done, the audience clapped and cheered. Kagome’s friends were the loudest. Hojo returned to his seat, smiling.

“Well? What did you think, Higurashi?” Kagome forced a smile onto her face. “That certainly was…something, Hojo.”

If possible, his grin grew even wider. The rest of the evening was a blur as Kagome tried to avoid Hojo. She had thought Hojo was a really nice guy. Someone who she could have potentially been interested in if her life hadn’t gotten turned upside down. But as it stood, she wasn’t interested in him, and it was becoming clearer that he was just another guy who thought he was entitled to her attention. The more she thought about it, the more it made her angry. She never told these guys off, she was always nice, and she wondered if they mistook that for flirting. She would have to put things straight, once and for all.

When they left the bar, Hojo fell back a few steps to walk in time with Kagome. “So, Higurashi…Since you’re feeling better this weekend I was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies with me? You know, like a date?”

Kagome heard Ayumi and Yuka squeal, and just as she was about to open her mouth, Eri butted in. “She would love to! Right, Kagome?”

Kagome frowned. “Actually, no. Not all right.”

Eri looked at her like she was crazy. “Is this because of that two-timing ‘boyfriend’ of yours?”

Kagome held her ground. “No, for once, this isn’t about InuYasha. This is about me. Hojo, that song you sang was creepy and possessive. I’m not made for you. I’m my own person. I have tried to turn you down gently in the past, but you keep asking me out, and Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi have always said ‘yes’ for me. I’m sorry, Hojo, but I’m not interested in going out with you. I would like to be your friend, however, and hope that that is enough.”

All of the others looked shocked. They had not seen Kagome’s temper much before, so even this was surprising. Hojo quickly regained his composure. “I’m…I’m sorry, Higurashi. I understand. I would like to be your friend as well.”

Kagome genuinely smiled at that. Hojo wasn’t a terrible person, he just wasn’t perfect. That was fine, but she still wasn’t interested. She doubted he realized how creepy the song was, but that didn’t mean that he shouldn’t be called out for it. Kagome realized she’d have to eventually confront Kouga about his possessiveness as well. She wasn’t his either, and she equally wasn’t interested in him.

A week later, InuYasha nearly fainted in shock when Kagome finally told off Kouga.

She smiled slightly as Kouga ran away, tail between his legs, to think. Kagome felt stronger, personally. She wasn’t sure she was strong enough to tell InuYasha how she felt, but at least now she could turn other guys away. All it took was Hojo and a creepy song. She might have to thank him for that.


	3. Halloween not so keen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On Halloween night, Kagome and her friends get a bit more then they bargained for when they try to go to a party.

Kagome scowled as she rolled forward, notching another arrow and sending it flying. A minor youkai turned to dust, but more kept coming. Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi screamed behind her. How had she gotten into this mess? Danger really did follow her everywhere. But this time it wasn’t her fault! How could she have known that there were youkai in the modern era? She had never sensed any before, and more importantly, InuYasha had never smelled any. But here she was, fighting an army of youkai by herself as her friends screamed behind her.

_A few hours earlier_

Kagome looked at herself in the mirror and frowned. She hated wearing the traditional miko clothing; she hated how much of Kikyou she saw in her own reflection. But it was Halloween, and she didn’t have a costume. She happened to come home the day before, and Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi wanted to drag her off to a Halloween party. They begged her until she finally gave in. What harm could one party do? She didn’t have to return to the Feudal Era until tomorrow anyway, provided that InuYasha didn’t come to get her early.

She heard the doorbell ring and was about to run out of her room when she paused. Her instincts told her to grab her quiver and bow. If nothing else, they made a great prop for completing the costume. She grabbed her arrows and went downstairs to meet her friends.

“So…who’s hosting this party?” Kagome asked as the four girls walked down the street. Eri shrugged.

“I don’t know. Some guy Yuka met at a club last weekend.”

“He was soooo hot. His name is Shinji and we like, totally connected” Yuka gushed. Kagome blinked. It didn’t seem like her friend to pick up a random guy at a club, but then again, she hadn’t been around much recently. Her friends were changing, just as she had, but in a different direction.

Kagome glanced over at her friends’ costumes. Eri was dressed as a sexy catgirl, Yuka a playboy bunny, and Ayumi a cute bee. She was definitely dressed the most conservatively of her friends, but she found that made her more comfortable. She didn’t know these people at the party, and she would rather not show too much skin.

_A little hypocritical coming from the girl who traipses around the Feudal Era dressed in a modern schoolgirl uniform,_ she thought, smiling wryly.

As they approached the house the party was supposed to be at, Kagome immediately knew something was wrong. There was no music, no lights. Nothing.

The other girls looked at each other nervously.

“Maybe we’re the first ones here?” Eri suggested

“Oooh, or maybe it’s one of those silent raves. Those are super popular in Europe” Ayumi said excitedly.

“Maybe we should just go home. I have a bad feeling about this…” Kagome tried to persuade her friends, but they all shook their heads. Yuka walked towards the door.

“Come on! We won’t know until we go in. Maybe this is just a haunted house or something, and we have to go through it to get to the party!”

The idea seemed flimsy to Kagome, but the others went along with it and walked to the door. Kagome sighed as she followed. She still had a bad feeling, but knew she couldn’t let her friends go in alone.

The house was silent as they walked through the front door.

“Hellooooo? Anybody home?” Yuka called. There was no answer.

Suddenly the room began to fill with smoke. The girls coughed as it rose. Kagome began to feel lightheaded. She saw her friends fall to the ground and tried to think. What was happening? She couldn’t figure it out before she, too, collapsed.

~~

Kagome didn’t know what time it was when she awoke. She looked around frantically. She saw Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi still unconscious. She checked to make sure they were breathing, and sighed in relief when she saw they were. Kagome took in her surroundings: she was in a large concrete room with no windows, like the basement of a warehouse. She and her friends were alone in the room, and luckily all their costumes were completely intact. Kagome even still had her bow and arrows. There was a single staircase leading up to who knows where at the other side of the room. Besides that, there was nothing.

The door at the top of the stairs creaked open, and the lights in the room suddenly became very bright.

“Wakey, wakey girls!” A voice called, descending the staircase. The other girls began to stir, disturbed by the light and the voice.

A handsome young man came into view. His eyes were cold and calculating. He had his long, brown hair up in a ponytail, and he was dressed in a suit and tie. Kagome nearly gasped, but was able to keep silent. She could sense he was, in fact, a youkai, but he was disguising himself. _Tanuki or Kitsune_ Kagome thought _Evil though. Definitely evil._

Yuka looked up. “Shin-ji…?” she asked groggily, “What’s going on? Where’s the party?”

The youkai laughed. “Stupid girl, there is no party.”

“Then wh-what’s going on?” Ayumi asked, voice shaking in confusion and fear.

The youkai grinned wildly, showing off pointy teeth. “I’m glad you asked, darling. You see, Halloween is when we youkai come out to play. We can show off our true forms without anyone challenging us.” With a pop, he transformed. His hair was still in a ponytail, but atop his head sat two pointy, fuzzy ears, and behind him spread three tails. Kitsune. “It’s also a fun time to play pranks on stupid human girls. You know, young girls like you sell for a premium on the youkai black market. Pretty and the perfect age. I’m sure I’ll make a small fortune tonight.”

“Sell? Black Market? What the hell are you talking about?” Yuka demanded angrily. She did not like being made a fool of, and Shinji had definitely taken advantage of her naïveté.

“You shouldn’t trust strangers, dear Yuka” Shinji purred, “After all, there are monsters out there in the world. And don’t even think of calling for help, no one can hear you if you shout, and there’s no cellphone service down here.”

Kagome slowly stood up, notching an arrow in her bow and pointing it directly at the youkai. He noticed her movement and turned towards her.

“Think you can play miko, huh? Well, you’re certainly dressed the part” he laughed as she pulled her bowstring back. At this short range, Kagome knew she would hit. But she didn’t want to kill him, not until they got answers. So she aimed for his leg.

The arrow flew true and drove right through his thigh. He could feel the burning sensation of her miko energy trying to purify him, though the wound was too insignificant. Shinji howled in pain.

“Too bad I’m actually a miko. You messed with the wrong group of girls” Kagome said with as much bravado as she could muster. In truth, she was terrified. She could tell there were other youkai around, and had no idea if she could defeat them on her own. Sure, she had faced youkai by herself before, but that was usually to buy time before InuYasha came to save the day. She was certainly stronger than she used to be, but tonight she was alone – and she had three people to protect. Kagome stood up straighter in spite of her wobbling knees. She had to protect her friends!

The kitsune in front of her hissed as he pulled the arrow out from his thigh. It began bleeding freely, but anything was better than the scorching pain of a miko’s arrow. He growled, low in his throat. “A miko is not only worthless on the youkai black market, she’s dangerous to keep alive. I’m sorry, honey, but you’re going to have to die.”

He lunged at her and Kagome barely dodged his claws. “Get back!” Kagome shouted to her friends, who were huddled together in fear. “Against the wall, so he can’t come at you from behind!”

The girls scrambled to listen to her. Soon they were sitting in the corner of the room, still huddled, shaking and crying. “Kagome, what’s going on?”

Kagome dodged another attack from Shinji. His leg wound was slowing him down, and that gave Kagome the advantage she needed to keep from getting shredded. She needed to get at longer range so she could fire an arrow. She wasn’t good enough at hand to hand combat, though she had been training with Sango. Regardless, she could not take a youkai in a close range fight. All she could do was continue to dodge.

“How many girls have you tricked and sold on this black market? How many youkai are there and where have they been hiding?” Kagome demanded, narrowly escaping another blow.

“You’re in no position to be asking questions, my dear” Shinji growled, landing a hit on Kagome’s shoulder. She cried out in pain.

“Kagome!” she heard her friends shout.

“Don’t worry, I’m fine!” she called back, wincing. It had been a deep gouge, but she had had worse in the feudal era. And it wasn’t in a vital location.

Shinji took the moment to jump back and reorient himself. He had lost more blood than he thought he would through the leg wound. But him jumping back gave Kagome exactly the opportunity she needed. She notched an arrow and fired straight at his chest. _Hit the mark!_

The arrow hit and Shinji’s screams died out as he turned into dust.

Kagome breathed a sigh of relief. She put a hand to her wound and it came away bloody. The adrenaline pumping through her veins kept her from feel too much pain, but she knew she’d need to take care of it soon. She turned towards her friends.

“Wh-wh-what wa-s th-that?” Ayumi whispered, her voice weak.

“I’ll explain later.”  Kagome held out her uninjured hand to help her friends stand. “Right now we need to get out of here.”

They ran towards the staircase. Kagome was wary, as she sensed other youkai presence. But what she wasn’t expecting was to burst into a room full of small oni. They looked at the girls and roared in unison.

_Here we go again_. Kagome took a deep breath and threw herself into battle. Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi were counting on her to get them out of there safely. If she couldn’t defeat the oni, they would all end up dead. But there were so many of them, and Kagome was already injured. She sent an arrow flying through a group of them, and they all disintegrated. Slowly but surely, she could do this. _I have to_ she thought, _InuYasha isn’t coming this time around_.

Kagome was losing a lot of blood, but she dodged and fired arrows knowing their lives depended on it.

Soon it was over. The oni had not been particularly strong, just numerous. Kagome was bruised and the injury on her shoulder screamed in pain. She once again turned to her friends. “Is everyone okay?” she asked, breathlessly. They nodded slowly. “Good” she replied, and promptly passed out.

~~

When Kagome awoke she was in a white room, with monitors beeping on left. She looked around and saw her mother sitting in a chair to the side.

“Mom? What happened?”

“I was hoping you could tell me that, dear,” her mother replied. “Right now, you’re in the hospital. Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi are talking to the police. They keep crying out about monsters. You were attacked by a youkai, weren’t you?”

Kagome nodded. “A kitsune, then a bunch of oni. I only sustained one bad injury, so I’m fine. But I lost a lot of blood, apparently.” Kagome indicated the blood pouch that was hooked up to her arm. “How did I get here?”

Her mother smiled soothingly, “Apparently, Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi dragged you out of the building only to find you were just downtown. They called a cab to try and get home. They were in shock, and couldn’t think of anything else to do. I think they’re still in shock. When the cabbie saw you bloodied and passed out, he called the police, who brought you here, and called me.”

Kagome smiled. Her friends had helped save her. She probably hadn’t needed to go to the hospital, just get bandaged up and rest, but there was no way for any of them to know that. She would have a scar there for sure. She didn’t look forward to telling InuYasha what happened – there was no way he’d let her come back for a while now that he knew the future was just as dangerous as the past – but she knew he’d be proud of her. She defended herself and her friends successfully. It made her feel good about all her training. She looked back at her mom.

“I’ll tell the police it was some sort of animal attack. The wounds on my shoulder look like claw marks, so they should believe that.”

“You’ll have to explain what really happened to Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi” her mother said.

Kagome sighed, “I know. Just, bring them in here when they’re done talking to the police.”

About a half an hour later the three girls walked timidly into Kagome’s hospital room.

“Kagome! We are so glad to see you!” Eri cried, rushing over to her friend.

“I was so scared. I don’t even understand what happened.” Ayumi hugged herself, not knowing what else to do.

“Kagome, what just happened? What was that? How did you do all that?” Yuka questioned rapidly.

Kagome took a deep breath. “Sit down girls, I have a story to tell you. It will explain everything.” As the three girls sat down in chairs surrounding Kagome’s hospital bed, she began: “It all started on my 15th birthday when I fell down the well on my family’s shrine…”

~~


	4. I'll love you forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’ll love you forever  
> I’ll like you for always  
> As long as I’m living  
> My baby you’ll be
> 
> Based on the song/children's book "I'll Love You Forever" by Robert Munsch. The poem belongs to him, and the repetitive structure of the story is based on his book.

Izayoi clutched her infant to her chest as she ran. Her husband was dead. He died for her and their son, InuYasha. She looked down at the wailing baby in her arms and smiled at him. She began to sing,  
I’ll love you forever  
I’ll like you for always  
As long as I’m living  
My baby you’ll be

InuYasha quieted down and Izayoi hugged him closer. She needed to find a safe space. She continued to run.

~~  
InuYasha grew quickly. He was a hanyou, after all. A curious baby, InuYasha wandered after butterflies and bees, chasing toads and catching fish. But Izayoi never let him stray too far. She knew it was dangerous for herself and a young hanyou. As they slept beneath the stars, she took her baby in her arms and rocked him. She sang,

I’ll love you forever  
I’ll like you for always  
As long as I’m living  
My baby you’ll be

Nights like these were peaceful, and for that, Izayoi was eternally grateful.

~~  
A village reluctantly took them in. In some ways life in the village was harder than life in the forests. InuYasha was constantly harassed by the other children who called him “half-breed” and “monster.” The villagers treated them with disdain, but allowed them shelter. It was all she could ask for. At night, the lonely child would curl by his mother’s side. She ran her fingers through his hair and hummed,

I’ll love you forever  
I’ll like you for always  
As long as I’m living  
My baby you’ll be

She knew how hard it was for the boy. But the world was a cruel place. All she could do was offer him comfort where she could.

~~  
InuYasha stood by his mother’s grave. He was only 10 years old. She had died just a week ago and he was no longer welcome in the village. No one had comforted him as he cried, though they did give her proper funeral rites. It was a small kindness that InuYasha did not take for granted. He could not bear to bury his mother alone. He bit his tongue to keep from crying, then whispered,

I’ll love you forever  
I’ll like you for always  
As long as I’m living  
My Mommy you’ll be

InuYasha turned and ran. And he didn’t once look back.

~~  
InuYasha held his own child in his arms. Kagome padded into the room softly on bare feet and wrapped her arms around him and their daughter, sighing contentedly. InuYasha couldn’t believe he had gotten so lucky. He remembered his mother as he rocked his baby and sang,

I’ll love you forever  
I’ll like you for always  
As long as I’m living  
My baby you’ll be

~~  
FIN


	5. The Spirit Detective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the well never opens again, Kagome seeks help from the Spirit Detective, Yusuke Urameshi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a crossover ficlet with Yu Yu Hakusho. It is based on the idea that Yusuke does freelance Spirit Detective work after the events of his canon.
> 
> Potential YusukexKagome if you squint really really hard.

“Are you the Spirit Detective?”

Yusuke looked over at the girl who addressed him. “Depends on who’s asking.”

The girl took a deep breath. “My name is Kagome Higurashi. And I’m looking for a youkai. Hanyou, actually.”

Yusuke looked the girl over. She didn’t seem to be the type to get involved with youkai, but then again, you never could tell.

“Please,” Kagome begged, “You’re my last hope.”

Yusuke smirked, “I never could resist a pretty girl. What kind of youkai are you looking for, and why?”

Kagome breathed a sigh of relief, “His name is InuYasha. I’m looking for him because I miss him. I haven’t seen him in years and I’m afraid something terrible happened to him.”

Yusuke scratched his cheek. “All right…That’s not a lot of information, you know.”

Kagome winced. “I know. But it’s all I have. I can’t even tell you where I last saw him. But please, if you know anything about youkai, you should be able to find him. Please find him.”

Yusuke paused for a moment, then nodded. “I’ll take the case.”

~~

Kagome felt a little lighter when she left the young detective’s office. If anyone knew about modern youkai, it would be the Spirit Detective. She knew a lot of people didn’t go to him with cases about actual youkai, but she could sense he was the real deal. He was half-youkai himself, after all.

Her mind turned to InuYasha again. Ever since the well had closed, she had waited for InuYasha to show up at her door. But he never did. She tried looking for him herself, but found surprisingly few youkai in present-day Japan. She didn’t know what had happened to them and that scared her. What happened to InuYasha? Or Shippo? She couldn’t find any information on even Sesshomaru, and she figured he would be around forever. 

Kagome missed her friends from the past terribly. She had hoped to see them again in her time once she realized the well wasn’t working. Now she was losing that hope – this Spirit Detective was her last possibility.

~~

Yusuke looked down at the file in his hand. He had asked for Spirit World’s help with this case, in exchange he had to do another case for them, but it he didn’t grumble about that too much. He really wanted to help the girl that came to his office, she seemed desperate and lonely and that triggered his protective instincts. But the file the Spirit World gave him was the one on the Shikon no Tama.

It seemed impossible – but plenty of impossible things had happened to him, so there wasn’t room for him to judge. But this girl, Kagome, had traveled 500 years to the past, shattered a sacred artifact, and then spent the next year battling demons to defeat an ultimate evil. The hanyou she was looking for, InuYasha, was one of her companions.  
Yusuke flipped through the file for any clues as to where InuYasha might be currently. He turned to the last page of the file. 

“Aw, hell.”

~~

A week later, Kagome stood expectantly in Yusuke’s office. Yusuke looked at her hopeful eyes and felt crushed.

“So, uh…I found him,” Yusuke began. Kagome held her breath, she could tell there was something else. Yusuke continued, “But I have some bad news. He uh, died. 30 years ago.”

Kagome gasped. “That-that can’t be.” This had been what she feared, but she honestly hadn’t been expecting it. “H-how? How did he die?”

Yusuke scratched his head. “You see, the reason why there aren’t so many youkai in this era is because the world was divided into three realms – The Human Realm, which is where we are, The Demon Realm (the Makai), which is where all the youkai are, and The Spirit Realm, which oversees everything. Up until recently, the human and demon realms were divided by a barrier and no one could pass through. So, uh, this put your friend InuYasha in the demon realm, but that meant he was especially vulnerable on his human nights. About 30 years ago he was attacked. It was just a random attack on what the youkai thought was a human. He didn’t make it to morning, his injuries were so severe.”

“That’s so stupid!” Kagome pounded her hand on Yusuke’s desk, eyes shining with tears, “He died in a random attack? He’s stronger than that! …was stronger than that. You’re lying to me. You-you have to be lying to me…” Kagome trailed off as she choked down a sob. Yusuke looked around uncomfortably. He didn’t know how to deal with crying girls all that well. He cleared his throat.

“I’m sorry.”

Kagome sobbed. “Can you take me to him?” 

Yusuke was taken aback. “What?”

“His…his grave. I need to see it. You said that the barrier was up ‘until recently.’ That means that it’s down now, and humans and demons can pass between worlds.”

Yusuke gaped. “I guess that’s true. But didn’t you also hear what I just said? It’s dangerous in the Makai for a human.”

Kagome wiped her tears away and looked Yusuke straight in the eye. She flared her aura to be as strong as possible. Yusuke winced in the face of such raw, pure, spiritual power. 

“Don’t worry about me,” Kagome said, voice resolute, “I can take care of myself.”

Yusuke rubbed the back of his neck. He wasn’t sure he could take a human into the Makai but this girl was no ordinary human. She was a miko, and not just any miko, the Shikon no Miko. “Okay. Let’s go.” He said.

~~

The wind in the Makai blew hot as the girl and the Spirit Detective stood at the grave of the once-great hanyou, InuYasha. Kagome shakily took a step forward.

“So it’s true,” she whispered, “You really are dead.” She sank to her knees and began crying in earnest. “How could you leave me?! How could you die?! You were so close. We could have been together. INUYASHA!...Inu…Yasha…I’m so sorry. I wish I could have been there. I could have protected you…” Kagome sobbed.

Yusuke stood uncomfortably a distance away. This was clearly a private moment, but he was reluctant to leave her, no matter how powerful she was. But he did turn away.  
No sooner had he turned away than he felt the approach of a powerful youkai. The girl behind him seemed too distressed to sense anything.

“Uh, Kagome. We better go. There’s a youkai coming, and he’s strong.”

Kagome looked up at Yusuke with bleary eyes, “Let him come. We don’t know that he means any harm.”

Yusuke stiffened, and looked at Kagome incredulously. Usually, he found, youkai did mean harm. Not all of them, of course. But she was a human miko, and if the youkai had sensed that he might see the girl as an enemy.

The youkai came over the hill and directly towards them. He was tall, with bright orange hair tied in back with a green ribbon, and four tails behind him. He had a determined look in his eye that Yusuke didn’t like. The youkai stopped just a few yards away.

“I knew it was you,” he whispered, barely loud enough to be heard over the wind.

Kagome stood and turned to face the youkai, while Yusuke prepared for a fight. 

The youkai spoke again. “Kagome, I’ve missed you.”

Kagome’s eyes suddenly widened in recognition and she ran forward into the embrace of the youkai.

“Sh-Shippo?” she cried, “You’ve grown so much! And I’ve missed it all!….and InuYasha is dead…and….and…” Kagome started sobbing again, into Shippo’s chest. 

Shippo pet Kagome’s hair and let her cry, his own eyes filling with tears. “Shh, mama, it’s okay. It’ll be okay.”

Soon both of them were crying and clutching each other like they’d never let go. Yusuke was at a loss. He was starting to get antsy. He felt very exposed and vulnerable at a gravesite with a crying miko and youkai. “Kagome, I think we should go.”

Kagome looked at Yusuke with a hard expression. “I’m not leaving Shippo. Not now that I’ve found him again. He’s all that I have left.”

Shippo looked back and forth between Yusuke and Kagome. “I could come with you, you know. The barrier is down, the same reason you could come here, I can go with you.”

Kagome nodded and turned to Yusuke. “I’m not leaving without him. So either he comes with us or I’m not coming back”

Yusuke thought off all the possible repercussions leaving a miko in the Makai could cause. He shuddered. “Yeah, whatever. It’s his business what he does. Not my fault if Spirit World gets involved.”

Shippo grabbed Kagome’s hand and she smiled for the first time all day. “Come on,” he said, “Let’s go.”

~~

“And then, Miroku threatened to cut off the hand of anyone who touched his daughters! As if he hadn’t been the perverted monk that groped women left and right!”

Kagome laughed and even Yusuke had to chuckle. It was a month later, and Yusuke had become a regular guest at the Higurashi household. Shippo had moved in permanently, disguising himself when he went out in public in the human realm. He had been welcomed immediately by Kagome’s mother and brother, though her grandfather was still a bit iffy about youkai. 

Kagome was still mourning InuYasha’s passing. But at least she had Shippo. She had gotten some closure from visiting InuYasha’s grave, but she stilled missed him, and mourned what could have been, but wasn’t. 

Yusuke looked at the happy, welcoming little family and smiled. He was glad he had helped these people and he could tell that eventually, everything would be okay.

FIN


	6. All your memes are belong to Shippo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Someone introduces Shippo to the concept of memes.
> 
> Pure crack.

“And this is what they call a meme,” Kagome said, showing pictures that she had printed from her computer to Shippo, “They’re like, jokes or tricks that people on the internet play on each other. It’s called “trolling” when you do it as a trick, but sometimes they’re just funny things people share with others”

“What’s the internet?” Shippo asked.

Kagome opened her mouth to reply, then paused. How could she explain the internet to someone 500 years in the past? “It’s not really important to understand memes, but for our purposes, it’s a way to communicate with people all around the world!”

Shippo looked on, awed, as Kagome continued to show him the pictures. He was fascinated. Slowly, he grinned. This would be fun!

~~

“I can haz Pocky?” Shippo looked at Kagome with wide eyes, lip trembling a little. Kagome laughed, recognizing the meme.

“Sure,” she said, “You can haz”

Shippo laughed delightedly as Kagome handed him the Pocky. He ate it quickly, enjoying the sweet treat. When he only had one piece left he went to sit by Miroku. He made sure that Miroku was watching as he deliberately ate the last biscuit. He turned to the monk.

“I brought you a cookie but I eated it.” Shippo tried his best to look bashful.

Miroku gave Shippo an odd look. “I don’t understand. Why would you do that?”

Shippo bounced on his feet, excited. “It’s called trolling! I got you! LOL”

“LOL?” Miroku questioned, “What does that mean?” 

“I don’t know! But it’s trolling!” Shippo exclaimed, running away laughing, to find his next victim.

~~

Shippo snuck up behind InuYasha. “Hey, InuYasha!” he called. As InuYasha turned, Shippo transformed into the trollface.

InuYasha fell over, startled. “Gah! What the hell is that?!” 

Shippo dissolved in laughter, popping back to himself. “LOL U MAD?”

InuYasha growled. “Mad? I’ll show you mad!” He ran after Shippo, who was already running away, still laughing.

~~

The gang was traveling at a brisk clip, hoping to find more jewel shards or a hint about Naraku. So far, they had not had any luck. Suddenly, InuYasha stiffened. “I smell my brother.”

No sooner had he said that then Sesshomaru, Rin and Jaken appeared in their path.

Shippo jumped up, pointing at Jaken, “Look, Kagome! It’s the rare Pepe! It only appears once every few years. We have to get it for good luck!” With that, Shippo started chasing Jaken around in circles. Rin did not know exactly why Shippo was chasing Jaken, but she joined in the fun nonetheless. Kagome placed her hand in front of her mouth to hide her laughter. 

“What are you doing you infernal brats? Sesshomaru-sama, make this cease at once!” Jaken squawked.

Sesshomaru made no move to stop the children, but Shippo collapsed on the ground, breathless and laughing. “What is air?!” he choked out between bouts of giggles. 

Rin cocked her head to the side, having stopped when Shippo stopped. “Shippo-kun, air is what you breathe!”

Shippo smiled at her, “I know Rin-chan! But I’m trolling!”

Kagome opened her mouth to correct Shippo’s use of the word, but decided against it. She shook her head, he was just having some harmless fun.

The rest of the group looked upon the exchange with confusion, and eventually Sesshomaru inclined his head. “Enough of this foolishness. Rin, Jaken, let’s go.” He began walking away. Rin waved goodbye and ran off behind him, Jaken following her squawking about the indignity of what just happened.

~~

The gang had just gotten back on track when they were distracted yet again.

“I sense jewel shards!” Kagome exclaimed.

At the same time, InuYasha grumbled. “I smell a wolf.”

Kouga whirled into view, Ginta and Hakkaku running close behind him, panting.

“Kagome! How’s my woman doing?” he grasped her hands tightly between his. Kagome smiled politely and removed her hands. As she was about to respond, InuYasha growled.  
“Get away from her!”

“Yeah!” Shippo agreed, “Dammit Moon Moon, go away!”

Everyone stopped and stared at Shippo. Normally he didn’t get involved in this conflict, but the opportunity was too good to pass up.

“Moon…Moon?” The question came in unison from the three wolves.

“He’s a stupid wolf who can’t take a hint!” Shippo exclaimed.

“Wha-hey!” Kouga blustered. InuYasha burst into laughter. 

“Stupid wolf! Moon Moon. Serves you right!”

Even Kagome was giggling as she scolded Shippo, though she tried to smother it. “Shippo, that’s not nice!”

“But it’s true!” he whined.

Kouga turned on his heel and gave a two finger salute, “Well…I’ll, uh, see you later Kagome.”

He sped off in the direction he came, Ginta and Hakkaku following.

InuYasha wiped a tear from his eye, he was crying from laughing so hard. “Moon Moon. Ah, that’s good. Thanks Shippo”

Shippo puffed up his chest proudly. He was getting good at this trolling thing!

~~

It was hours later when the gang began settling down for the night. Suddenly there was a whoosh of air and Kagura landed in the clearing they had settled in.

“Yo.”

“Oh fer crying out loud! Whaddya want?” InuYasha growled, hand on Tetsusaiga. He was sick of visitors. It seemed like they had seen everyone they knew today, and he did not want to deal with any bullshit clues from Kagura.

Kagura quirked an eyebrow and smirked, readying her fans. “It’s nice to see you too, InuYasha. I have a message from Naraku.”

Shippo jumped up on Kagome’s should and whispered in her ear, “Kagura’s all like, ‘Surprise, bitch, bet you thought you’d seen the last of me’”

That was the last straw for Kagome. Shippo had been “trolling” her with memes all day and it was too much. She cracked up. She sunk to her knees and covered her face with her hands. She was laughing so hard everyone was staring at her.

“It’s the memes,” she whispered, “they’re too dank!” and she cracked up again.

Shippo started laughing with her. Soon, everyone in the clearing was laughing, even Kagura. The laughter was contagious, and pure in its enjoyment of one of the simplest, yet most complicated forms of entertainment of the modern day: memes.

Shippo would go on to teach memes to the other kitsune at the Kitsune School, and soon memes spread across the land in the Feudal era. 

Scientists would be baffled when they found ancient cave drawings of dat boi and various scrolls depicting a four panel image that resembled modern day loss.jpg. Thanks to Kagome, memes became immortal, just like Keanu Reeves and Nic Cage.

END


	7. Shut up and Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When InuYasha meets a girl at a club, his life changes forever. Songfic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never been to a club

_“Oh don’t you dare look back, just keep your eyes on me”, I said “you’re holding back”, she said “shut up and dance with me!” This woman is my destiny she said, “oooh-ooh-hoo shut up and dance with me”_

InuYasha wasn’t sure why he had come to this club. It was full of sweaty people pressed up against each other and the constant pulse of the bass in the speakers hurt his sensitive ears. He glanced over at his friend, Miroku, just in time to see the young man get slapped across the face. The girl he had been talking to stormed off and Miroku gave InuYasha a sheepish smile before spying another girl dancing alone. He grinned and went to talk to her. InuYasha just shook his head.

 That’s when he saw _her_. She was a girl, just dancing with her friend, but he couldn’t stop staring. It’s not like she was the most beautiful woman he ever saw, but she was nonetheless captivating. The way she laughed as she danced, her dark hair flying all around. She was wearing a red dress – his favorite color – which stood out from the crowd. Her eyes were bright blue and shining, even from across the dance floor. InuYasha didn’t believe in love at first sight, but now he understood why Miroku enjoyed coming to these places. He wanted to get to know her.

_We were victims of the night, a chemical, physical kryptonite. Helpless to the bass and the fading light, Oh we were bound to get together, bound to get together._

She must have felt him staring, because she turned to look at him. InuYasha’s cheeks burned, and he quickly glanced away. But when he looked back at her from underneath his eyelashes, she was still looking for him. She didn’t look creeped out by his blatant staring, but instead she smiled at him. He turned to look directly in her eyes. She smiled brightly at him and leaned in to whisper something to her friend. The other girl looked him up and down once, smiled at her friend, and then walked away. Before he could blink, the girl he had been staring at was making her way towards him.

 “Hi,” she said with a bright smile, “My name’s Kagome.”

 “InuYasha.” He mumbled, uncharacteristically shy.

 “Would you like to dance with me?” she asked.

He nodded, and her grin widened, if that was even possible. She pulled him towards the center of the dance floor and began swaying her hips in time to the music. He stood there stupidly for a moment, just watching her.

  _She took my arm, I don’t know how it happened, we took the floor and she said,_

_“Oh don’t you dare look back, just keep your eyes on me”, I said “you’re holding back”, she said “shut up and dance with me!” This woman is my destiny she said, “oooh-ooh-hoo shut up and dance with me”_

 “Dance with me!” Kagome laughed, grabbing his hands and forcing him to sway. He was startled and tripped over his feet, falling into her. She caught him as he fell, and stumbled due to his weight. He looked up into her eyes.

 “Thanks,” InuYasha mumbled again.

 “I-it’s not a problem” Kagome stuttered, blushing. She held him there for another moment before he straightened up. Her hands were still on him, and she was blushing. Hesitantly he put his arms around her waist, and she responded by moving hers to his shoulders. They began to rock back and forth, even though it wasn’t a slow song, looking into each other’s eyes. InuYasha felt his chest tighten. _She’s so beautiful. I don’t know anything about her, but I feel as if I’ve known her my whole life_.

  _A backless dress and some beat up sneaks, my discotheque Juliet teenage dream, I felt it in my chest as she looked at me I knew we were bound to be together, bound to be together._

 “Get a room!” a frustrated raver shouted, annoyed at their slow dancing in the middle of the dance floor. Kagome blushed furiously and dropped her hands. Reluctantly InuYasha removed his hands from her waist. They moved to a corner of the room that was mostly unoccupied.

 “Can I, uh, get you a drink?” InuYasha asked.

 “Just a bottle of water please!” Kagome requested.

 InuYasha made his way to the bar to buy two bottles of water. He wasn’t quite sure what to do in this situation. He’d never really picked up a girl before, not like Miroku had, and he was at a loss. He paid for the water and made his way back to Kagome. He handed her a bottle.

 “So, come here often?” InuYasha asked, and then cringed. What a cliché question! Fortunately for him, Kagome smiled.

 “Every once in a while,” she said, “I like to dance, and I always meet the most _interesting_ people.” She gave him a pointed look, and he blushed again. He wasn’t used to blushing this much.

 Kagome took a gulp of water. “How about you?”

 “Not really. I don’t come out often to places like this, but, uh, I’m glad I came tonight”

 This time it was Kagome’s turn to blush. “Do you want to dance again?” she asked quickly and pulled him back to the dance floor before he could answer.

  _She took my arm, I don’t know how it happened, we took the floor and she said,_

_“Oh don’t you dare look back, just keep your eyes on me”, I said “you’re holding back”, she said “shut up and dance with me!” This woman is my destiny she said, “oooh-ooh-hoo shut up and dance with me”_

They danced for another hour or so before retiring to one of the tables at the back of the bar, tired and sweaty, but glowing with happiness.

 “What do you do?” InuYasha asked once they had caught their breath for a moment.

 “I’m a student at Tokyo U. I’m studying medicine. What about you?”

 “I work as a martial arts instructor at a couple of local dojos.”

 Kagome’s eyes lit up, “Really? That’s so cool!”

 InuYasha rubbed the back of his neck, “Nah, it’s nuthin’ really”

 They talked for the rest of the night. Before they knew it, it was 3 am and the club was closing.

 “Just one last song before we close for the night, folks!” The DJ called out, transitioning between the two songs. InuYasha looked at the girl he had come to know over the last few hours and it hit him. He really didn’t want to lose this. He didn’t want to lose this girl he had just met.

  _Deep in her eyes, I think I see the future, I realize this is my last chance,_

 Kagome was thinking along similar lines. She grabbed InuYasha’s hand. “One last dance, before we go?”

 InuYasha smiled happily, “Of course.”

  _She took my arm, I don’t know how it happened, we took the floor and she said,_

_“Don’t you dare look back, just keep your eyes on me”, I said “you’re holding back”, she said “shut up and dance with me!” This woman is my destiny she said, “oooh-ooh-hoo shut up and dance!”_

 They took the floor and danced to the last song like the night would never end. They were completely wrapped up in one another, and they didn’t even notice when the song ended. They were still dancing when Kagome’s friend and Miroku came up to them. Miroku clapped InuYasha on the shoulder.

 “Come on buddy. The place is closing. Say goodbye to your _lovely_ lady friend.”

 Kagome’s friend had said something similar to her. InuYasha and Kagome looked at each other one last time.

“Hey, Sango,” Kagome asked, “Do you have a pen and paper?” Sango smiled knowingly at her friend and reached into her purse, pulling out a pen, and after a little digging, an old receipt.

 Kagome quickly scribbled on it and handed it to InuYasha.

 “Here,” she said, “It’s my number. Call me sometime!”

 InuYasha grinned widely, “I will”

 With that promise, Kagome and Sango walked towards the door, Kagome turning back once they reached it to wave.

 “Well, my friend,” Miroku began, “Looks like you got lucky tonight!”

 InuYasha smiled and looked down at the number in his hand. “Yeah,” he said, “Yeah I did.”

_“Don’t you dare look back, just keep your eyes on me”, I said “you’re holding back”, she said “shut up and dance with me!” This woman is my destiny she said, “oooh-ooh-hoo shut up and dance with me!”_

_“Oooh-ooh-hoo, shut up and dance with me!”_


End file.
